


Blood Suckers

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Blood Drinking, Crime Scenes, Detective Bokuto, Forensic Scientist Akaashi, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto just can't win can he? He just asked about the case and now Akaashi seems to think he has a weird kink?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Blood Suckers

“Wow! Just look at this place! What is it some kind of film set?” Bokuto shone his torch around the interior of the cavernous building. There were gargoyles leering from the corners, burnt out torches in holders on the stone walls, tall shutters covering what he presumed were windows and on a huge stone slab lay the body. Everything but the body on its slab was covered in trailing grey cobwebs. The body lay in a dark congealed pool and around it were bowls. The dried stains inside matched the pool on the floor. Blood.

“I believe this place was a disused church Bokuto san, it still retains traces of its original structure although the interior has been heavily modified. I assume for example this slab was the original altar, although it has been moved and its orientation changed, it now runs lengthwise up the room.”

Bokuto shuddered, “What happened to her Akaashi?” He stared at the unnaturally pale corpse. The dried blood in stark contrast to the alabaster whiteness of her skin and the virginal whiteness of her dress. Even her hair was a pale white blonde.

“I think we will be passing this one to Washio sensei Bokuto, she’s far too fresh for me but I can tell you the body appears to have been completely exsanguinated.”

“What!”

“Exsanguinated, Bokuto san, it means completely drained of blood.”

“I know what it means Akaashi. I’ve met plenty of vampires.”

“I beg your pardon Bokuto san?” Keiji looked at him oddly.

“Joke, Akaashi, joke. I just watched a lot of horror movies ok.”

“Oh, I see.” Keiji nodded and continued his scrutiny of the corpse.

Bokuto frowned slightly, “What did you think I meant Akaashi?”

“Well, looking at this room Bokuto it's possible that this is the meeting place of a group of Sanguinarian Vampires, a sub-group often associated with the Gothic subculture, although that is largely a misconception.”

“Sanguinarian Vampires? Akaashi are you seriously telling me you believe in vampires?”

“Not in the fictional sense Bokuto san, of course not. But there are small numbers of people who feel a strong craving to meet their energy needs by consuming blood. Normally this comes from other humans. They feel that their strength cannot be maintained at a high level in any other way. If they are not able to feed on blood periodically, they expect to develop a weakened immune system, have less energy, and sicken. They may develop pain and depression. Often they have specific donors. Such individuals are known as Sanguinarian Vampires.”

Bokuto shook his head in disbelief, “You think a bunch of them got into a feeding frenzy in here Akaashi, drank a little too much?”

“It would be somewhat unlikely, most consume only a little, and infrequently. It can pose quite a health risk from blood-borne diseases.”

“So let me get this straight Akaashi, you thought I was one?”

Keiji shrugged, “I know very little about your past Bokuto san, you may have belonged to such a cultural sub-grouping in your youth.”

“Well you needn’t worry Akaashi, the nearest I’ve ever got to sucking blood is licking a paper cut.”

Keiji gave a small smile, “I have noticed you looking hungrily at my neck Bokuto san.”

“Woah there Akaashi! I have no plans to bite your neck! You just have a very sexy neck.” _Oh God where had that come from? He always said stupid things when Akaashi got him flustered like this._

Keiji raised an expressive eyebrow, “I have a sexy neck?”

Bokuto’s own neck began to turn red. Confession time. “Yeah you do Akaashi.”

He nodded and returned to studying the body. “These incisions are interesting; they are located in the breast and genital areas. Not the most efficient places to let blood. There could be some significance in that.”

“Such as what?” Bokuto asked, relieved that Akaashi had changed the subject.

“There is another group who consume blood as a sexual fetish. It is known as Hematolagnia. A small minority of people are sexually aroused by drinking human blood. This is often their sole means of sexual gratification.”

“Where do you learn all this stuff Akaashi, the deep dark recesses of the internet?”

“I covered sub-cultures and sexual fetishism as part of my cultural anthropology studies Bokuto san, and although I later specialised in physical anthropology my knowledge is still retained.”

“So these guys get their rocks off from drinking blood, that’s sick,” he grimaced.

Akaashi nodded grimly. “Maybe literally so, if the victim was carrying any blood born viruses such as HIV or Hepatitis C.”

“Well we can get that tested. I guess you want all this back to the lab for Washio to autopsy?”

“I do, and then you and I are going to discuss your obsession with my neck.”


End file.
